evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Somerset
Silas Xavier Somerset Aliases: "Savage", Woody Savage, various other silly (and immature) nicknames. D. O. B: April 1st, 1979 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York City Occupation: Nemesis "Terrorist" Power (If DNA Alternate): Electrokinesis & Electric Energy Constructs Personality To the unbiased, Silas appears to be a normal guy. And that's really what he is. He leaves the toilet seat up when he takes a piss, he swears when he feels like it because nobody tells him not to and he doesn't really give a fuck about recycling unless someone's really being a Nazi about it to him. Sure, he's a bit of a cocky asshole, but it's a bit justified- the guy shoots lightning from his fingertips like Electro mixed with the Green Lantern. Beyond his skills with weapons and combat tactics, Silas isn't particularly smart, but he's not an idiot either. The only thing that really puts him mentally above the rest is that he's got a real knack for his power, acquiring a large degree of mastery over it in only a few short years. But that's not all there is to this guy. Silas is the definition of "morally grey"- he doesn't go out of his way to hurt people that haven't given him a reason to hurt him, but he's not afraid of the law, either. Likewise, he's no bastion of justice, but if you can convince him to fight for a good cause, you'll find no better ally. Suffice to say it's best to try to be on Silas' side, because it really hurts to be his enemy. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about Silas is that the guy's got serious balls. He's not easily intimidated or put in his place, and he's got a cocky streak and a habit of thinking himself invincible (which tends to get him seriously hurt), but when the chips are down and his life is on the line, Silas is shockingly resilient. The guy's been nearly killed on multiple occasions and has not only managed to survive but has come out of it stronger than before. It's almost like he should turn into a giant monkey in the full moon... History "...Huh? Who the hell are you? "What is this, an interview? Whaddya want me to do, tell my life's goddamn story? ...You do? ...Oh. Okay, it's long but if you really wanna know, might wanna start the popcorn before it's too late. "Alright, let's see... It was a dark and stormy night. 'Bout five days after that, I was born. When the doctor told my mom I was a boy, she asked if he was joking. "I had a pretty normal childhood. Born and raised in L.A., supporting family, annoying older sister, douchebag little brother, the works. Parents made enough to get by plus some extra, but never enough to make us feel like we were living the good life. Average family in an average neighborhood living average lives. Sounds like the plot of a TV series where people suddenly get super powers. Go figure. "Did alright in school, cause I only did what I had to to pass. Not really popular outside my own little circle, and that was enough for me. Bit of a sci-fi comic book geek too, which never really went away after high school, I guess. Could have been a straight-A student, could have gone to Harvard pretty much for free, but whatever. Ended up joining the military. Navy SEALs. Training was tougher than hell, but I was more than up to the challenge. "The SEALs and the shit I saw in the line of duty really changed me. I was a stuck-up son of a bitch before it, tough but cockier than hell, thinking I was invincible cause I had a flag and a gun. I was proven wrong pretty fast. My best friend's head exploded right in front of my eyes. I killed innocent people under orders. I sent my squadmates into the lion's den on a daily basis, knowing full well that none of us were guaranteed to come back alive, or even in one piece. ...I did what I did for my country, but it was never really the same, I'' was never really the same after it all. They say war changes you, but I'd never really known what they meant till I experienced it for myself. "But shit really hit the fan when my squad was taken out on a recon mission in Afghanistan. We were captured and tortured, drugged, experimented on- they did everything to us short of dissecting us to try and get intel out of us. They even tried drowning. That's right, they tried to drown SEALs. They weren't big on brains, I guess. Also, I got special treatment- they decided to try to electrocute me, maybe to see if it would let them see my skeleton or something. That was the thing they did the longest, but for some reason it was also one of the easiest to resist after awhile. Might have been cause it was my powers starting to develop, but the longer they went at it, the clearer my head got, no matter how tired, bloody and bruised I was. I tried to get the reports a bit back to see if there was anything in there about it, but I got jack shit out of it. "Anyways, one of my squadmates and I managed to escape and we were immediately taken out of the field for evaluation. My time was almost up anyways, but I can't say I was happy for the break. Honestly, I wanted payback. That kinda got me in trouble later on when I beat the f*ck out of an Arabic guy and got locked up for a month or so before getting out on parole. "I did my time, moved out of and got a job doing construction in LA. Mostly repairing buildings and all that shit; not like there was any room to build new houses in that city anyways. I had experience from the military so I could have been a foreman, but I didn't want some cushy desk job, so I applied for basic construction. It was a good job - no need to think, mostly hard labor, decent pay but I knew I'd earned it. "Then everything went to shit. Again. It's a bit of a recurring theme, you may notice. Of all of the metaphorical fans I've broken with metaphorical shit launchers, though, this one was the one that would change my life. Forever. "...Fuck, I sound like a narrator for a bad superhero movie here. You sure I have to do this? ...I do? Says who? ...Don't you dare bring my mother into this. Yeah, fine, okay. Anyways, it was a day I'd never forget- I had the date tattooed on my arm to make extra sure. It was the date everything I knew got flipped on its head. ...Okay, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. Okay, okay, sorry. Don't lose your temper, Christ. You scare the children when you get angry. Just kidding. "It was just another extension job, same old same old in L.A. and any other city where the only way to build is to build up. We were setting up wires for electricity in the new apartments, and at one point we got some chatter from an impatient asshole at the power company eager to get back to their important job of looking at screens and other such life-or-death struggles. We told the guys we were almost ready for them to turn the power back on, 'cept they didn't hear the 'almost'. It happened so fast; all of a sudden I was sucking up seven thousand kilowatts of electricity from the wires I was trying to connect. "I should have died. Instead I ended up taking out the entire south half of Los Angeles. District-wide blackout, got fixed soon enough though. As for me... all that electricity with nowhere for it to go almost killed me. Ended up killing the two guys that tried to pick me up off the floor. "At first I was scared, confused. Hell, anyone in my shoes would be. I skipped town, planning on making my way to Miami, as far away as possible. Only real reason I picked Miami was because I had heard a guy in the Navy talk about having family from there, and at the time my head was such a mess that I'd latched on to the first city I could think of. I had to walk; any car I got near would either short out or explode. I practiced on the way there, learned to control it. Thumbed it from outside Phoenix to Odessa once I'd been able to control it enough. Still couldn't ride in a car, but I paid a semi driver going to Odessa to let me sit in the back with his stuff, thinking I could make it to Dallas on my own and hitchhike again from there. "Got a job there, same thing but I could deal with it now. I was walking home my first day on the job when I got hit or something. Blacked out and the next thing I knew I woke up in a cell, chained up and feeling like I got hit on the head with a sledgehammer the size of one of The Hulk's biceps. Turns out I was in some kind of prison for 'specials'... people like me. Every once in awhile I was taken out of my cell by this guy I called Zeke to be interrogated about my powers and all, sounded like they were trying to figure out how much of a threat I was. Apparently their decision wasn't very good, cause they stuck me in this big cell that filled with water and drained a few minutes later- my own handy-dandy personal torture chamber. I can't tell you how many times I almost died in that sonuvabitch. "Eventually, though, I got busted out by Elle, who at the time was just some blonde bimbette that happened to have the same powers as me. Well, after we broke out and she kicked me out of her place, she came back and asked me to train her or something. I agreed, mostly because she had a great ass, but after the first few 'sessions', we really hit it off. It took waking up in a bed with her with a massive hangover to really get things going, but after awhile we became friends, sort of. She helped me with my powers and vice versa, and I got to look at her ass some more. "As we started to grow on each other, some real crazy shit started happening. I broke my arm in a fight, and while I was recovering I met these two guys, Hiro and Whatshisface, who turned out to have powers, too. Even cooler, Hiro had the power to travel through time. We went back to get an original copy of the first Spiderman when it first came out, and all sorts of crazy shit went down. I'm still not sure what it all meant. "I didn't have much time to mull it over, though- by the time I'd healed up, the challengers had found my doorstep and were already trying to beat it down. First some water chick tried to kill me for no damn reason and then I bumped into this girl that controlled air and she went batshit crazy and tried to kill me too. Just when I had decided to stick with the normal girls, I find out from Air Lady that there's a guy out there killing off people like us. The kicker? He's powerless. Just a plain ol' guy with some brains and a gun. Or syringe, in some cases. "She told me to watch my back, but did I believe her? Nope. After all, I just kicked two different flavors of elemental ass, right? Some idiot with a grudge couldn't take me down. ...Right? "Wrong. The guy- Nathan Donovan- ended up almost killing me. Twice. First was with a bullet to the chest, second was with poison. In all honesty, I'm not sure how I survived. A mixture of luck and balls would be my guess. Same thing that got me out of the POW camp. After recovering the second time, I headed to this old university building where Donovan had built a million different traps and shit. I'd half expected to see a room filled with Kryptonite at some point, and I'm still not sure how many times I avoided dying that day. "After making it out, I'd found that Elle had split. Vanished. Gone completely, no clue where the f*ck she went. And I was okay with that. Except now I had no one to push me, to make me better. I'd gotten to the point where there really wasn't much else I could do on my own, and it pissed me off. Soon after, I got a call from a guy who called himself Mastermind, telling me he could make me even stronger, but didn't say how. "How it worked was with some crazy-ass power serum. Something changed... my senses dulled and instead I found I could control my lightning, shape it into some crazy shit. Basically, I'd become the Green Lantern, but with electricity and without the sweet-ass power ring. I did some merc jobs for him for awhile, just to hold up my end of the bargain, and then it happened. The attack on DC. "The attack held a bit more weight for me... I got a note from the guy who orchestrated the whole thing, who wanted to enlist me to get some revenge on the people that persecuted guys like me, guys with powers. I didn't really give a shit about the politics, I was moreso out for revenge. Someone needed to pay for all the shit I'd been put through, so I was all for kicking some serious ass in any way I could. Hell yes I signed up the moment I could. "Since then, shit's only gotten crazier... why don't you just read the threads to catch up, you lazy ass?" Miscellaneous Information Silas is a gigantic James Bond fan, along with spy movies in general (including Get Smart and Sandbaggers). He was also a pretty big comic book nerd as a kid, but now a lot of his knowledge remains strictly in names and powers rather than any sort of specific plotline. Because of his background in the Navy SEALs, Silas is an extremely skilled combatant, both in terms of tactics and in terms of combat technique. While he's very rusty due to his power keeping him very much out of water, he can easily hold his breath much longer than the average person, thanks to the SEAL practice of "drown-proofing" their soldiers. Silas is also strong in hand-to-hand fighting as well as with a wide variety of weapons, which is nice when your power lets you make just about every weapon that exists. '''Silas' Soundtrack:' *Live Wire by AC/DC *The Blood, The Sweat, The Tears by Machine Head *Return of the Warlord by Manowar *St. Anger by Metallica *Take No Prisoners by Megadeth *Long Hard Road by Rage *Twilight Of The Thunder God by Amon Amarth Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)